


Sea You Again 海缘

by Burningface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Marauders
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 在莱姆斯五岁的前夕，载着卢平一家的芬里尔·格雷伯克号在风暴中粉碎沉入海底；六年后，布莱克家族的船队在同一片海域捕捉到了一只幼年人鱼。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我的所有航海知识来源于高中的必修历史课本和地理课本（因为不是文科生）、《刺客信条:黑旗》和《刺客信条3》的海战部分，还有一些其他涉及到航海的小说；我所有的非人类生物知识来自维基百科、神话故事和一些自己的设想；我所有的未知原著信息来自哈利波特维基。如有错误，请指正。

傍晚，在初春少见的火红烧灼着熙熙攘攘的码头，将来来往往的脚夫与水手们包裹在夕阳里。前往哈瓦那的货船在一刻前准时出了港，工人们蹲在装满糖与茶叶的货箱边正粗略地解决着晚饭。几只海鸥灵巧地躲过人们的视线，偷食工人们晚餐剩下的面包渣。

 

4岁的莱姆斯安静地靠在母亲的怀里，呆呆地盯着船下发生的一切。他紧紧地抱着自己的玩具狗，对于他这个年龄的男孩来说，“告别”还太难以理解。对莱姆斯来说是再也不能跟他的小伙伴们一起挖贝壳、玩沙子，或是再也没有慈祥的糖果店主送他巧克力吃了。但莱姆斯不会为此掉眼泪，他知道妈妈一定比自己更难过，毕竟她在这里生活的时间更长。他也不想责怪做出这个决定的爸爸，因为他最近已经够累了。

 

“还没有开船吗，莱尔？”霍普有些担忧地问刚安置好行李的丈夫，“几分钟前我就看见他们收起跳板了。”

 

“别担心了，”莱尔在妻子的额上轻轻印下安抚性的吻，“一切都会好的。”

 

他的脸色有些苍白。几个月前，破破烂烂的芬里尔•格雷伯克号被送到他面前时，身为副总工程师的他坚持认为这艘船没办法再进行补救，而总工程师并不认同。最终他被踢出了修复芬里尔•格雷伯克号的项目，也被撤去了职务，此后的职业生涯更是一直在走下坡路。当香槟砸向修复如初的大船船头时，他从前的同事们各个用揶揄的眼神看着他，船主人格雷伯克更是挑衅地瞪了他一眼。

 

然而命运弄人，新的房主已经敲响了卢平家的大门，而莱尔在旧同事中为数不多的好友则带来消息，由于无确切原因的港口出入限制，三月能出航的客船竟然只有格雷伯克号。

 

“但愿如此。”霍普囔囔，“莱米，你想回去休息会吗？”

 

莱姆斯毫不犹豫地摇摇头，他想再多看一眼 “帕耳塞洛珀”的白色桌椅和写着特色菜单的小黑板，即使几乎下一秒他就后悔了。

 

突然，整个码头都安静了下来。所有的工人们都停下了工作，或是匆匆搬着箱子避开主道。除了海浪声，只有海鸥还在不安分地叫喊着。莱姆斯看到有一队人正向岸边走来，他们全都身裹黑色，在衣冠不整或打着赤膊的码头工之间显得更加优雅高贵。为首的是一位身着船长装束的女性，她黛眉微蹙，目光如身侧所配的银剑般锋利，刺在每一个衣冠不整的工人身上。她用高跟靴子敲着脚下的木板，高傲地宣誓着自己的身份地位。跟在她身后的也是一位穿着船长装的女性，却没有那么一丝不苟。她年轻的脸上勾起充满侵略性的笑容，狂野的头发上没有三角帽，衬衫扣子也没系到最上头，身侧佩了两支危险的短剑。

 

她们身后跟着几位难以分辨身份的男人们，全部都是正装着身，神情冷漠，步伐优雅。整个码头，还有先前靠在船沿与家人告别的人们全都鸦雀无声。莱姆斯也安静又小心地看着这一支队伍，和所有人一样对气氛感到不自在。他的目光悄悄溜到队伍的末尾，发现居然还有一位同他年龄相仿的男孩，如出一辙的黑发和正装，比起他稍高，有着相似气质的脸上却抑制不住天真的笑容。他每走几步就好奇地四处看看，摸摸箱子，又担心地向前张望一下，步伐轻快。莱姆斯突然觉得待在母亲怀里有些羞愧，于是他慢慢地从母亲的臂中滑了下去。

 

“莱姆斯？”霍普轻声地问询，一旁的莱尔不赞成地用肘轻轻推了她一下。莱姆斯知道现在不能开口，他只是不再需要母亲的拥抱，他可以自己站着。就当莱姆斯双脚就快要落地时，他被母亲的裙子绊了一下——万幸之中，他自己扶住几乎高他一个头的船栏；不幸的是，他的玩具狗，他的Padfoot，掉了下去。

 

莱姆斯想要大喊，但他刚刚张开的嘴瞬间在父亲不赞同的目光和摇头中合上了。莱尔紧紧拉着试图探头追寻玩具的妻子，而莱姆斯紧紧抓着母亲的手，开始不由自主地颤抖。Padfoot几乎从他记事起就开始陪伴他了，他是莱姆斯无话不谈的好伙伴，是每夜为他驱散噩梦的守护者，莱姆斯从没想过失去他。如果不是父亲，那么莱姆斯大概已经冲下船去寻找他的朋友了，可是现在他只能把希望寄托在母亲身上。

 

最后，霍普小心地蹲下，温柔地握着莱姆斯的手，另一只手抚摸他的头发：“它掉在码头上了，宝贝。也许我们待会可以让工人们帮你捡回来。”

 

莱姆斯乖巧地点点头，他吸了吸鼻子，对看着他的父亲露出一个抱歉的微笑。

 

“我知道你不是故意的，小伙子。”莱尔也弯下腰，手轻轻地放在妻子背上，微笑着轻声说， “你只是想做个大男孩，对吗？”

 

但当他重新缓缓地直起腰，试着不引人注目地站回去时，笑容彻底消失了。他轻碰妻子的肩膀，直到她站起来，笑容也消失在脸上。他们的目光开始四处追寻，莱姆斯紧张地看着他们，急切地等待他们说些什么。

 

一直到码头再次喧闹起来，汽笛鸣了起来。莱尔和霍普对视了一眼，最后霍普蹲下，一直到跟莱姆斯平视，她抿了抿嘴唇，说：“很抱歉，亲爱的，它……他突然消失了。我和你爸爸都找不到他了。”

 

“你骗人。”莱姆斯下意识地说，他睁着眼睛看着妈妈的蓝绿色眼睛，期待她跟骗他自己忘记了他的生日再从背后拿出巧克力蛋糕的时候一样，告诉他其实Padfoot已经在她手里了。但她没有说话，而父亲点了点头。

 

“是真的，宝贝。”霍普的大拇指婆娑着他的下眼睑，“我知道你很难过，但我们真的没有办法。说不定我们到了那边你会有一个新的朋友。”

 

“但那不是Padfoot……”莱姆斯用很轻的声音说，他知道自己不该无理取闹，但他只是，还没办法接受现实。如果十分钟前他还不能很好的理解“告别”，那么现在他已经体会到一点点了。告别就是，知道自己再也不会拥有。

 

霍普看了看他的丈夫，两个人做了简短的眼神交流，然后她转头看着莱姆斯。

 

 “我保证他会回来的。”她对他微笑，真诚又充满安抚，“总有一天会的。现在，我们回去休息吧，宝贝？”

 

 

 

 

芬里尔•格雷伯克号不是什么大型客船，卢平一家也买不起一等舱的票，所以晚饭后他们的娱乐非常局限。好在今夜海上的月亮与星空异常美丽，海面也让人安心的平静，甲板上驻足的人却不多。但莱姆斯并没有心情和父母一起欣赏。月亮大得怪诞，发出的光却冷冷的，海咸湿的味道打在他的脸上，仿佛帮他哭了一场。但星星眨着眼睛安慰他。

 

他多么希望Padfoot也能在这跟他一起看星星啊。他为什么会消失呢？难道说，他舍不得离开那个地方吗？或者他已经厌烦了莱姆斯的陪伴，早就打算偷偷溜走了？那么，他现在还好吗？晚上没有莱姆斯给他盖被子，他会感到寒冷吗？也许他很恨莱姆斯呢？毕竟是莱姆斯失手把他从船上扔下来的。

 

_“是你吗？”一个声音从遥远的地方传来。_

 

莱姆斯惊恐地盯着月亮，他看了看依偎在一起的父母，他们似乎都没听到这个神秘的声音。他抓住母亲的袖子的手有些颤抖，四处张望却什么也没看到，只有月亮挂在天上，仿佛在嘲笑他。

 

“怎么了，宝贝？”母亲的声音将他唤回现实，“很冷吗？”

 

莱尔放下搂着妻子腰的手，看了看表。“时间不早了，该回去了。”他微笑着揉了揉莱姆斯的头发，“明早起来我们就到目的地了。”

 

从甲板上回来后，莱尔看起来非常疲惫，他靠在一侧听妻子给儿子讲故事，在昏暗的灯光下暗自露出担忧的表情。让莱姆斯安心的是母亲轻轻地抱着他，就像他小时候那样。她知道没有莱姆斯会不习惯没有Padfoot的夜晚。但当他看见父亲的时候又有点愧疚，他觉得父亲似乎更需要母亲的拥抱。

 

晚安，Pdafoot。莱姆斯很快沉入了睡眠，毕竟这一天发生的所有事情都让他筋疲力尽。

 

_“你想让它回来吗？”那个模模糊糊的声音响起，说话的人似乎在水下，每个词之间都充满气泡声。莱姆斯感到很冷，他的眼前逐渐明亮起来，那个他熟悉的狗狗玩具，他的好朋友，出现在他眼前。“它属于你吗？”那个声音又问。_

_莱姆斯点点头。声音的主人发出了瘆人的笑声，“睡吧……别再醒来……这样你就能永远跟它在一起了……”那声音寒冷刺骨，好似一首死亡摇篮曲，听到它的所有人都在战栗中昏昏睡去。莱姆斯无从抗争。_

_那是海的悲歌。_

莱姆斯从梦中惊醒，头发黏糊糊地贴在脸上，他的背上都是冷汗，头晕晕乎乎的只想呕吐。

 

“……莱米？宝贝？”他第一眼看到的就是母亲苍白的脸。她的表情十分惊恐，轻摇着儿子的手也在颤抖。莱姆斯试着把自己撑起来，反而差点翻下床——船在剧烈摇晃，试图让一切都彼此分离。霍普紧紧抓住莱姆斯，让他呆在自己的怀里，随后全身湿透的莱尔几乎是跌进了房间，他的脸也很苍白，浅栗色的头发还滴着水。

 

打开的门放进了海的咆哮，莱尔拼尽全力用更大的声音喊到：“快跑！”他粗鲁地抱过莱姆斯，在一个踉跄中撞破了胳膊，却毫不在意地抓住妻子向门外跑去。莱姆斯这才反应过来，他们的船遇到危险了。至于这意味着什么，在童书里莱姆斯仅仅见过奇迹，他偶尔从大人们口中听到的却总是凶多吉少。你怎么能责备4岁的孩子对此没有概念呢？他甚至才刚刚开始理解“告别”。

 

船摇得很凶，但莱尔把莱姆斯抱得很稳。莱姆斯靠在父亲胸口，不敢吭声也疲于出声。他已经非常，非常累了，累到连本能的恐惧也没有。他睁着眼睛呆呆地看着母亲湿漉漉的脸，那是海水吗？咸咸的味道也打在他脸上，打在所有人的脸上，那是泪吗？

 

尖叫、哭泣、责骂，船舱早就乱成了一团，他们从所有乘客间挤着出去，二等舱通向甲板小小的门是所有人唯一的希望。所有人都在互相推搡，本能地伸手向那扇舱门，想做那个幸运地活下来的人，顾不上其他人。

 

_“孩子，到这里来……”那声音又响了起来。_

 

莱姆斯开始颤抖，那种莫名的恐惧感又回来了。

 

“别怕。”莱姆斯听见母亲挤在父亲身边微笑着对他说，但那双跟他一样的蓝绿色眼睛里布满恐惧。莱姆斯点点头，他刚要说些什么，母亲就被挤到父亲身后去了。莱尔立马抓着霍普的手，肩膀收得更紧了些。莱姆斯也伸出手想去抓住母亲，稚嫩的小手却被一边的乘客挤得生疼。喧哗声很快没过了她的声音，莱姆斯希望父亲千万不要放手，他害怕母亲会和Padfoot一样莫名其妙地就消失了。他害怕身边的一切会就这么消失了。

 

他们最终挤到了甲板上，但那多少已经没有意义了。芬里尔•格雷伯克号发出危险的嚎叫，天空中一片黑暗，没有讽刺的月亮，没有活泼的星星，什么也不剩，只有巨浪张牙舞爪着发出威胁。载着一等舱乘客的救生船翻在海浪里，还穿着晚礼服的乘客们像盐巴一样溶在水里无影无踪；人们已经没有力气再歇斯底里了，海浪大口吞噬着甲板上的骚动，直到最后一位跪在浪前祈祷的老人也消失在浪中。

 

最终那头猛兽来到他们面前，莱姆斯没有听到任何尖叫和哭声，也没有人害怕退缩，因为它太迅速了，以至于恐惧也追不上他。死亡的凉意侵入所有还带有温度的躯体，巨浪贪婪地啃食着船上的一切，低劣的 _奥德修斯_ 画像砸得粉碎。

 

莱姆斯感觉到抱着他的臂膀逐渐放松，他慌忙地抬起头时，已经看不见父亲的脸了。母亲也不知去哪了，船上什么也不剩。他无力地跪在甲板上，海水没过他的腿，他的腰；他任由海浪束住他的脖颈，直到失去意识——他和芬里尔•格雷伯克号一起沉入了海底。

 

_“你终于来了。”那声音毫无温度，凶狠的咆哮换成之前梦中轻语，“现在，让我们一起跳舞吧……”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

等到最后一只红尾人鱼游走后，莱姆斯从海草丛后面钻了出来。他熟练地绕过一队灯笼鱼，加速向浅海域游去。他已经11岁了，虽然这年龄在人鱼种群中不值一提，但跟陆地上的青少年一样，他每一年都在变得更加健壮。他越来越适应自己的尾巴，仿佛这是他与生俱来的一部分，即使直至今日莱姆斯的内心深处还在抗拒这部分。六年来每一天他都在努力回忆拥有双腿的感觉。

 

不出五分钟他就看见那块奇丑无比的礁石，不到一海里外便是成为人鱼后他最熟悉的地方——六年前他和芬里尔•格雷伯克号在此一起沉入海底。那片海域下，船的遗骸早就被人鱼们清理得干干净净，他们一向对罪证非常谨慎。但莱姆斯始终盼望着那些沙子下、海生植物间还有些没被发现的东西，毕竟刚成为人鱼的时候他不适应海里昏暗的环境，很容易落下角角落落。

 

比如说父亲的怀表，或者母亲的项链。开始莱姆斯是这么奢望着的；后来他想，即使是一个硬币、一片残骸也行；如今回到这片海域对他来说更像是投入已经不存在的怀抱寻求安慰，或是提醒自己，自己曾经是个人类。

 

直至今日，这项坚持了六年的活动已经精神意义远大于实际意义了。多卡斯告诉他不需要那么执着，她比莱姆斯大了快一百岁（对人鱼来说她还是个少女），在九十多年前她也曾那么做，后来她发现这根本没有意义。“相信我，假如你真的有机会上岸，那么学习走路根本不成问题，就像你现在在水下呼吸一样。”她优雅地晃着自己深红宝石色的尾巴。不同于莱姆斯，她有一条美丽的尾巴。莱姆斯拥有一条丑陋的尾巴，这也是莱姆斯不喜欢它的原因之一。一般来说人鱼尾巴的颜色会映衬发色或者瞳色，但他的尾色非常苍白，几乎同肤色一样，而他的鳞片又是透明的，仿佛未发育完全的婴儿。这在人鱼中极其少见，多卡斯安慰他说是时机未到，而那些人鱼长老们看起来极其厌恶他的尾巴。但他们更厌恶的是莱姆斯不上进的态度，他几乎没有参与过对过往船只的劫掠活动。

 

“而且，你知道为什么让人鱼变回人类的唯一方法就是拿走他的东西吗？”她调皮地对他眨眨眼睛，“因为有人拿了你的东西，你要长出腿去追他呀。不过呢，如果你不喜欢这个人，根本不可能把东西交给他。”

 

莱姆斯没有回答她，只是对她笑笑。他知道多卡斯每天都偷偷游到岸边（她传授了莱姆斯许多在海底藏匿的技巧）跟一个女孩私会，总有一天她能够上岸。他没有告诉多卡斯自己永远不可能有机会再回到陆地了：首先，他的一切都沉在海里了；其次，他没有任何属于自己的东西，因为他的一切都沉在海里了。

 

除了Padfoot。当初那个声音许诺可以还给他的玩具，那个声音诱惑他一步步沉到海底的契机。开始莱姆斯很愤怒，很后悔，但他不敢直接跟那些长相畸形的千岁人鱼长老们对峙。他只能问多卡斯。“那是你自己心里的声音。”多卡斯叹着气告诉她，“人鱼们最擅长运用的把戏。如果我没记错的话，当时我想的是那顶吹到海里的帽子。有什么办法呢？我才 _4岁_ ，那时对我来说帽子已经是非常重要的东西了……”

 

想着想着，莱姆斯的身体逐渐暖和了起来，意识到已经接近海面，他从海中探出头来。午后的阳光和波光粼粼的海面让他睁不开眼睛，突然充满干燥气体的肺部鼓胀得难受，却让他有种晕眩的幸福感。

 

莱姆斯闭着眼睛享受东北方向吹来的风拂过他湿漉漉的头发，他慢慢向前游着，满足感让他几乎忘却了一切。他张开双臂，怀抱他的爸爸妈妈，亲吻他熟悉的空气。

 

在浮出海面后，人鱼的耳朵要好一段时间才能适应声音在空气中的振动，所以在莱姆斯听到浪花声响前，就因为突如其来的阴凉而睁开眼睛。迎接他的不是漫天乌云，而是一群向他驶来的庞然大物。

 

莱姆斯慌了神，六年来他从来没在这片海域遇到过任何一艘船（他猜测大概是芬里尔•格雷伯克号的失踪给人们带去的恐惧）。人鱼们从小就被教育要避开人类，他们的好奇会让他们毫不犹豫地去捕捉这种只活在古老传说里的生物，而等待人鱼的不是金泳池，甚至不是浴缸，是永无止境的折磨。少部分知道人鱼存在的人类大多是人鱼猎人，他们为了人鱼身上的鳞片而进行残忍的捕捉。那些美丽的鳞片最终会被装饰在贵族太太的礼服裙上，成为猎人们的一桶金。

 

当莱姆斯反应过来开始向深海回游并祈祷没有人看见他的时候，他痛恨自己的粗心大意。他疯狂摆动着尾巴，奋力向与船相反的地方游去。他知道自己可以通过唱歌蛊惑船员来逃脱，但他做不到——万一那只是路过的渔船呢？他也不确定自己这个年纪的人鱼是否能一个人做到蛊惑一船的人。而且，唱歌是莱姆斯最后的底线，只要开口唱歌，他就真的不在属于人类了，六年来做得一切就会显得幼稚可笑。

 

可当他发现自己突然无法继续下沉，腕部和尾部被绳子勒得生痛时，后悔已经来不及了。山、星星、短剑和盾牌，还有两只跃立的灰狗，是他的身体失去控制前，最后想起的东西。

 

 

 

 

西里斯正百无聊赖地靠在沙发上，一个弹球途经墙板、地板，又回到他手上，反反复复。当他听见守在自己门口的水手应允去甲板上帮忙时，几乎是跳起来冲出了房间。一个小时前他因为尝试偷食堂的鸡去喂鲨鱼而被囚禁在房间里，他都快无聊到翻白眼了。他虽然非常高兴自己的母亲不会加入这趟航行，但贝拉，他亲爱的表姐，也不是什么好惹的女人。她的船上没那么多条条框框的规矩，但对不顺她心意的人她绝不会手下留情，西里斯亲眼看见她把惩罚水手割破胳膊把手伸进鲨鱼群里。而且她的船长舱里还有一缸看起来总是很饱的 _食人鲳_ 。

 

他一溜进过道就听见甲板上发出不小的骚动声，好奇心驱使他向人群走去，却在看见了贝拉，他只好躲在一块油布下面偷偷向外望。

 

他看见一只人鱼。这是西里斯第一次见到人鱼，那种古老传说里的美丽生物。

 

“哦，可怜的孩子，你怎么这么傻呢？你的人鱼妈妈没有教过你不要接近人类吗？”贝拉背对着他，四五个水手站在四周牵扯着捆绑人鱼的绳子，防止他挣扎。还有一个矮个子的水手取了鱼叉，狠狠插在人鱼的肩膀里钳制他。血液从伤口源源不断地流出，人鱼身下已经形成了一个小小的血泊。人鱼的血也是红色的。

 

贝拉的靴子颇有占有欲地碾在人鱼的尾鳍上，那只人鱼只是张嘴，却喊不出任何声响。西里斯猜他是想唱歌，但是人鱼无法在空气中歌唱。他的身下湿漉漉的痕迹正在缩小，暴露在空气中的尾巴表面已经失去了水的光泽。

 

“对，我差点忘了。”贝拉俯下身子笑着对人鱼说，“人鱼没有妈妈。”

 

那只人鱼的尾巴跳动了一下，他的头愤怒地抬起，却迅速被制服。西里斯悄悄爬到一堆绳索后边，换了一个角度。现在他看清了人鱼的脸，他有着病态般苍白的皮肤（“或许他只是想出来晒晒太阳。”西里斯想），浅栗色的头发被压在脏兮兮的甲板上，还有一双孔雀石般的眼睛。他的五官看起来年轻又柔和，跟西里斯差不多大（西里斯又想：“他可能已经一百多岁了。”）。他还有一条不常见的尾巴——西里斯从来没见过尾巴没有颜色的人鱼。他同时也开始为年轻的人鱼感到难过——贝拉此次出航的目的是为了找一只黑尾巴的人鱼做自己婚礼上的礼服（或者她只是想找个理由捕猎），他悲惨的下场几乎是毋庸置疑的。

 

“瞧瞧这尾巴，真是丑陋至极。”他的舅舅西格纳斯皱起眉头，“与其放在这里恶心人，不如扔回海里去。”

 

“那倒不必浪费力气。”贝拉露出一个神秘的微笑，“不如晚上把他挂在船头，好让他给其他人鱼做个榜样。”

 

“好主意。”西格纳斯赞成道，临走之前不忘踹人鱼尾巴一脚，又叫水手擦了自己的靴子。西里斯注意到人鱼已经无力去反抗了，他的双目逐渐开始无神，双唇微微张开，几乎失去了意识。他的手无意识地向着海的地方伸去。西里斯带着无名的怒火沉默地看着这具淌着血的躯体。

 

“去把他绑在船头。”贝拉吩咐到，又随意地加上一句，“小心，别让他掉进海里。”水手们都不禁打了寒颤。

 

西里斯有了一个计划，但他得在那水手发现前溜回房间。

 

 

 

 

莱姆斯几乎失去了意识。他已经离开水太久了，他难过地发现他向往的陆上一切都不再适合他。早些时候他失去了语言功能，而刚刚他已经听不见了，现在他连呼吸都觉得困难。他觉得自己像是到了小时候在书上见到的沙漠，鳞片间、鼻腔里、肺叶中都是沙子——但沙漠又是什么感觉？他从未去过。他以前的家、爸爸、妈妈、Padfoot、巧克力、他的伙伴、“帕耳塞洛珀”、海鸥、那个跟他年龄相仿的男孩……他陆上的记忆永远都停留在那一刻。

 

窒息的感觉让他的思考越来越缓慢，甚至不能再自主思考。他的最后一丝意识是疼痛赐予的。他有一瞬间糊涂地庆幸，想着自己终于可以见到他所失去的一切了，又害怕地想到人鱼死后可能跟人去的不是同一个地方。他下意识地想要尖叫，但仅仅张开唇就费尽了他的力气。海上连空气都是咸咸的，悄然无息地抽尽他口中的水分。现在他连世界都要看不清了，酸胀的眼皮逐渐坠下，他歪倒的视野里最后撞进的是一双灰色的眼睛，随后彻底失去了意识。

 

 

 

 

西里斯在晚饭的时候被放了出来，他匆匆解决了晚饭，然后趁着水手们庆祝捕捉到人鱼的混乱偷偷取了一杯酒。西格纳斯舅舅就在离他不远的地方，所幸贝拉还坐在水手中间，本应看管他的水手已经喝了个半醉，没有人的注意力在他身上。他看准西格纳斯添酒的空荡，悄悄借一个魁梧水手的掩护溜到了门口。

 

“船长赏你的。”他把银杯递给门口的守卫，对他甜甜地笑着。趁着守卫喜悦的劲儿，他故作淡定地大步走回了房间。他从枕头下拿出那把带布莱克家族纹章的银匕首，又倒了一满杯水端在手里。匆匆地检查过走廊空无一人后，他迅速朝甲板走去。

 

 

 

 

莱姆斯突然醒了过来，唤醒他的是口中梦幻般冰凉而又甘甜的感觉，随之而来的排山倒海般的疲惫和疼痛。他的听力恢复了，因为浪花的声音在他下方盘旋。他感受到海水星星点点地打在他的尾鳍上，对他整个脱水的身体来说杯水车薪；他的背部肌肉已经僵硬到了极点，脊椎像是全部错位了；那些绑着他的粗麻绳简直就像长进他的皮肤里了一般，微小举动就会带来巨大疼痛；他肩膀上的伤口还裂着，胸膛上都是干涸的血；他还能感受到自己身上不计其数的细小伤疤，每一个都在此刻叫嚣。他感觉到有人在动他的胳膊，于是他拼尽全力抵抗着。

 

“嘘——别动。”一个声音轻轻在他耳边响起，“他们会发现的。”

 

他费力地转过头，感受到一阵酸痛。借着月光，那双灰眼睛撞进他的眼里。

 

黑发男孩友好地对他笑着：“别怕，我跟他们不是一伙的。”

 

莱姆斯感觉到肩膀上束缚慢慢变松，他知道男孩正在救他。他张开嘴，却一个字也发不出。于是他的干涩的眼睛一阵酸痒，喉口沉重的冲动因为无法发泄而顺着鼻腔向上涌。

 

海风拂过，一阵清脆的声音坠地。

 

“天哪！”他听见男孩笑嘻嘻地惊叹，“别哭了——你知道你会哭出 _珍珠_ 来吗？你打到我的脸啦。”

 

他抱歉地点点头，最后一颗珍珠落在船沿，滚到男孩脚边。男孩的呼吸扑在他的耳后，告诉他自己陪着他。

 

“我很喜欢你的尾巴。”他听见男孩对他说，“它很独特，我很喜欢。我喜欢书上没有的东西。”

 

他的肩膀已经挣脱出来了，男孩正在解决他手腕上的绳子，他温热的体温贴在莱姆斯冰凉的肌肤上。莱姆斯第一次感觉到他那颗属于人鱼的心脏的存在，如此强烈。他第一次这么想要作为人鱼活下去，以至于全身都在颤抖。

 

过了一会，男孩的动作突然粗鲁起来，他的声音也变得紧张：“抱歉！我听见脚步声了，我必须快点。答应我，一跳进海里你就赶紧游得远一点，好吗？”

 

莱姆斯想跟他说“谢谢”，但他无法发声，他费劲地点着头，尽管这个角度男孩看不到。他眼前的月亮大的荒诞。奇怪的景象。

 

他腕上的绳子越来越松，就在他倾身要倒入海中的时候，他听见背后朦胧地传来一声：“……西里斯……”

 

他想告诉男孩自己的名字叫莱姆斯，然而他已经掉进冰冷的海水中了。疼痛和疲惫慢慢抽去，他按照他们约定的，费尽全力游了出去。

 

 

 

 

“我叫西里斯！”西里斯匆匆向人鱼喊道。他弯下腰，看着人鱼留在地上零落的珍珠愣了愣神，然后毫不犹豫地把它们全都捡了起来，此时灯光几乎就要舔上他的后背了，他赶忙翻到了油布下面。接着他听见了灯落地的声音。

 

“完、完了！”那个把人鱼肩膀插穿的水手慌张又绝望的声音响起，“人、人鱼不、不见了！”

 

西里斯对他毫无同情，他的手上和袖口都是人鱼肩伤流出的鲜血。他趁乱从油布的另一边爬出来，偷偷跑回了底舱。当他洗去手上的血迹时，他一边祈祷着不要再见到这只尾巴没有颜色的人鱼，一边想要知道他的名字。

 

在他的手心，一片透明的 _鱼鳞_ 在灯光下发出光怪陆离的彩光。


End file.
